worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlsland
right|300px In the Strike Witches universe, the Empire of Karlsland (帝政カールスラント?, Teisei Kārusuranto) is a major power located in the center of Europe. In a sense, it is analogous to the German Reich A militaristic nation that is constantly in a pseudo-state of war, the social status of its military personnel is high. At the same time, it is enthusiastically nationalist and, in part due the Emperor Frederick IV's neophiliac disposition, it produces many high-performance weapons by means of high-technology. As a nation with a strong military heritage and culture; it's military considers discipline and military martial training and practical combat experience to be important backbone structures of it's military and soldiers in it's ranks. In fact this is so much so the case that in the case of service men and witches in the Karlsländer Luftwaffe (Airforce), Karlsland pilots and aviators always have to write up combat reports in the most excruciating of detail; from who witnessed the attack, whether it was a fellow pilot, whether a unit on the ground confirmed it, and then details of how the attack progressed, the enemy unit's type, model number, number and type of shots fired, to armament on hand; every single detail for military reports is to be catalogued and recorded to even the most minute of details. What's more is that an interesting detail that highlighted the seriousness in which Karlsland took military discipline and practical combat experience is back in in the early stages of the Great War, it was often a common practice to see cadets placed in units that would see real combat action; wither this example still holds true of the Karlsland Military in the Second Neuroi War is not yet fully clear.. The most prominent cities in Karlsland recorded in the World Atlas include:Köln (Cologne), Keiserberg, Braunsberg, Posnania, Berlin, Stettin, Dresden, Gera, Hamburg, Westerholt, Bremen, Frankfurt, Weissach, Gera, Salsburgand (Salzburg) and Munchen (Munich). Karlsland has been fighting against the Neuroi since early on and is said to boast the greatest military might in Europe. In the present war too, it has became a central military power in mankind's Allied Forces. However, currently most of its territory has fallen under the control of the Neuroi. Karlsland kept up with a desperate defensive war, but the military might of the Neuroi was overwhelming. When he concluded that it would be impossible to defend the country to the end, Emperor Frederick IV implemented the Operation Bifrost in accordance with what had been planned for some time. The Operation Bifrost consisted of two operations - the Small Bifrost and the Great Bifrost. In the Small Bifrost, the imperial capital Berlin was abandoned and the residents in the area were made to escape from the Neuroi's predicted course. In the Great Bifrost, the entire Karlsland was evacuated, taking shelter in the Neue Karlsland that was under construction in South Liberion. Afterwards, it began amassing its remaining forces and engaging into recapture operations. Karlsland is the first in doing things like promptly forming Witch teams. Ironically, the reason why it can continue to deploy many Witches to Joint Fighter teams in various places is because it lost a country to protect. Most Witches from Karlsland wear uniforms loosly inspired by World War 2-era Germany. Erica's Black uniform resembles that worn famously by Luftwaffe mechanics during the early stages of the conflict and Minna's green uniform resembles that of the Wehrmacht. Its national insignia is a black "X", similar to a tilted Luftwaffe Balkenkreuz. However, unlike its real world counterpart of that time period, Karlsland has no Nazi Party and no widespread antisemitism. Due to some compelling historical and setting details, including the presence of the Kaiser as it's leader; Kalrlsand appears to be presented culturally as WW1 Imperial Germany (aka The German Empire) but transplanted into a 1940's era with WW2 Germany's technological capabilities and using most of WW2 Germany's tactics and even uniforms. Luftwaffe The Luftwaffe is a monthly PR serial run in Karlsland. It focuses on popular and well known aces of the Karlsland Air force and their affiliations. Karlslander Witches #Adelheid #Adolfine Galland #Carla Bauer #Charlotte Lueder #Edytha Neumann (JG27) #Edytha Prinzessin zur Lippe-Weissenfeld #Edytha Roßmann (JG52 - 502nd) #Elfriede Schreiber #Erica Hartmann (JG52 - 501st) #Erica Rudorffer (JG54) #Franziska Gotz #Friederica Losigkeit #Friederike Porsche #G. Fiesen (first Neuroi War) #Gertrud Barkhorn (JG52 - 501st) #Gundula Rall (JG52 - 502nd) #Gunila Lands #Gunter sisters #Hanna Dortenmann #Hanna Philine (JG54) #Hanna U. Rudel #Hanna-Justina Marseille (JG52 - JG27- 31st Afrika) #Hanne Dammers #Heidemarie W. Schnaufer #Heinrike Beer #Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein (506th A-Unit) #Heinrike von Bülow-Bothkamp #Helma Lennartz #Helmina Lent #Hrabak (JG54) #Huberta von Bonin (JG52 - 503rd) #Johanna Wiese (JG52) #Karla-Heinrike Langer #Maria Magdalene Dietrich (Music Squadron‎) #Maxi Immelmann (First Neuroi War) #Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (501st) #Oswalda Boelcke (First Neuroi War) #Ottilie Kittel (JG54 - 503rd) #Raisa Pöttgen (JG27 - 31st Afrika) #Renate Holter #Rike Sachsenberg #Rudolfine Müller #Theodora Weissenberger #Ursula Hartmann (507th) #Vallia Holter #W. Blume (first Neuroi War) #Waltrud Krupinski (502nd) #Wendelin Schröer (JG27) #Wera Mölders #Wolfhilda Tonne Trivia * Karslalnd society is described as being an aristocratic system with the kaiser being the head of the noble/aristocratic class and the nation itself. Karlsland Scholars and engineers are noted to be chiefly commoners, but are never the less greatly respected regardless of their social station in the Empires society. What's more: soldiers can and often do become nobles; indicating that commoners can in fact rise to the station of aristocracy and noble class through military and martial service, and given that fact it's no surprise a considerable number of Karslalnd soldiers are of Karlsland nobility, including a number of Karlsland Military Witches. * Due to it's strong military culture, strict military discipline, exceptional strategy and tactics, it's military and civilian industry and innovative, advanced technology/engineering marvels; Karlsland is considered to be a strong super power in Europe and its Military the best compared to it's mainland peers. Despite that reputation however; the might of the Neuroi has shown that even Karlsland has is limits and breaking points, as it wasn't enough to beat back the Neuroi 's invasion in such sudden and overwhelming force. Gallery Flag of Karlsland.svg|National Flag of Karlsland Naval Ensign of Karlsland.svg|Naval Ensign of Karlsland War Flag of Karlsland.svg|War Flag of Karlsland Insignia of Karlsland.svg|Insignia of Karlsland Forces Category:Nations Category:Karlsland